


Shift

by storytelling-reader (storytelling_reader)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 19:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13841565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storytelling_reader/pseuds/storytelling-reader
Summary: The reader is a shapeshifter. When Peter goes up against them and realizes who they are, it is an interesting confrontation to say the least.





	Shift

You gritted your teeth as you felt your bones shift into your new form. Turning in a circle, you reassured yourself that you had shifted into the right form before hurrying across the street and into the bank. You smiled at the guard, who nodded at you. “Mr. Green, how are you today, sir?”

“Quite well thank you,” you replied, your voice different from usual. “Busy day, however. I have a meeting right at ten. After they come into my office, I am not to be disturbed, you got that?”

“Yes sir,” the guard agreed, nodding to you respectfully.

You stepped forward into the office of Mr. Green, the bank manager. Carefully, you set down the briefcase that you had stolen from the real bank manager after you took care of him. Then you powered on the computer and began familiarizing yourself with the bank, which you hadn’t had a chance to do the night before. 

“Your ten o’clock meeting is here, sir,” your secretary announced, winking at you.

“Show him in.” You took a moment to wonder if Mr. Green’s wife knew of the flirtation between himself and the secretary, and then your “client” was inside of the room. 

He shut the door behind him and lowered the blinds before he turned to you. “Are you ready?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” You stood up, rolling your shoulders as your bones crackled and popped, your physique becoming incredibly bulky as your height increased. Instead of the suit you had previously had on, you were wearing a white wife-beater and baggy pants, along with a black ski mask. “Let’s do this.” 

You reached into the briefcase you had brought in with you and pulled out a machine gun. The other man smiled at you as he tugged down his ski mask and pulled out his own gun. “After you.”

You strode out of the office, firing a slew of bullets into the ceiling as you thundered, “Everyone on the floor, now!”

Your partner moved over to the bank tellers, screaming, “All the cash in bags. Any trackers, any dye packs, you get a bullet! Come on, hurry up, we haven’t got all day!”

“Everyone into the manager’s office,” you ordered. Slowly, the customers began to trail into the office. That was when you saw the guard, reaching for his hip. “Don’t even think about it,” you warned. “I will shoot you if you try to draw that gun.” He hesitated, but slowly removed his hand from the gun.

Before he could get inside, however, there was a gunshot, and he crumpled at your feet. You turned to your partner, eyes blazing. “What the hell?” you growled.

“He was gonna cause a problem,” he pointed out, snatching the bags of money that the terrified tellers thrust at him. He tossed two to you, keeping two to himself. “Let’s go.”

You hissed, but followed him out of the bank, the cameras at the back door already down. They had been since the night before. You’d been planning for a while. It was there that you ripped off the mask, and shifted again into a smaller form, a child’s form, complete with a Dora the Explorer backpack to hide your money in. 

“Nice little talent you’ve got there,” the other man commented. 

“Thanks,” you chirped, your voice childish. “I’d recommend not wearing clothes that you care about when you open that money, just in case they did put in any dye packs.” 

With that last warning, you hurried away, skipping along parts of the sidewalk. The police cars on the road took no notice of a little girl with a Dora the Explorer backpack walking away from a live crime scene. 

 

Peter shook his head at Ned, who was rattling on about his new Lego Death Star on their way to class. “When do you think we can-oof!” Peter landed on the floor unceremoniously.

He looked for what he had walked into, and was surprised to see Y/N. She was a girl in his science class, and while she never spoke, everyone knew that she got the best grades in the class.

“I’m so sorry,” Peter said immediately, scrambling to his feet and helping you up.

“Its fine,” Y/N muttered, grabbing one of her books off the ground. She hurried past Peter, head down, as she wove through the hallway.

“She literally never talks,” Ned commented blankly. “Anyway, better get to class. Don’t wanna get marked tardy.”

“Yeah, right,” Peter agreed distractedly, his mind still centered around Y/N.

 

You hunched down, close to the ground as fur sprouted from your skin, quickly covering your entire body. You were now a small raccoon, virtually unnoticeable on the streets. You had already decided what you were going to do that night. 

It wasn’t so difficult to convince people that you were a friendly raccoon, when, in fact, you were picking their pockets. The night was over for you faster than originally planned. You had found a rather rich man at the beginning of the night, and he was carrying rather a lot of cash, which you plucked out of his wallet easily. 

You were just shifting back to human form when you heard something land behind you. Changing what you were shifting into mid-shift was something that you always hated, but in times like this, you had to do what was necessary. Rather than becoming your normal self, you mixed it with a few features that you had borrowed from other people. 

Your nose was switched out with a bank teller’s from the bank that you had just robbed, you had the voice of the man you had been with and you had the guard’s lips and cheekbones. Your eyes were the only thing that remained the same.

“So who are you, exactly?” someone asked. You turned to face them, and were alarmed to see the infamous neighborhood Spiderman. “And why are you stealing people’s wallets as a raccoon?”

You shrugged one shoulder in as nonchalant a manner as you could. “What can I say, Spiderboy? People don’t think a raccoon is going to rob them. And besides, I’m not stealing wallets, just their cash. No harm, no fowl.”

“I’m not a boy, I’m a man!” Spiderman exclaimed. You bit back a grin at his protests. “And whether its a wallet or cash, you’re still stealing from people!”

“Gotta pay the bills somehow, kid,” you replied, although if you weren’t mistaken, you were about the same age as whoever this Spiderman was. Not that he knew that.

“I’m not a kid!” he growled. “And you can find something decent to do, something that isn’t stealing from innocent people!” With that, he flicked his wrist towards you, a web shooting out of something on his wrist. 

You barely ducked out of the way before he was launching himself towards you, slinging more webs at you. You managed to duck out of the way of all of them, careful to shift your muscles only, in a way that made you faster and more agile. Most of the time, shifting took too long to use in battle, but if it was in small bursts, then you could make it work.

Spiderman was fast, unfortunately for you. He was too fast for you. The next thing you knew, you were flat on your back and gasping for breath. You could feel your alterations slipping off of you like oil, and as much as you grasped to hold onto them, they were gone almost immediately. 

“Y/N?” a familiar voice asked.

You had to catch your breath as your brain raced to catch up with what was going on around you. Shit was the first thing through your brain, closely followed by I know that voice. You sat up. 

“Peter? Since when are you Spiderman?”

“Y/N? Since when are you a shapeshifting thief?” Spiderman, aka Peter, responded. 

“I asked first,” you said immediately. “And I’m a shapeshifter and a thief. They aren’t mutually exclusive.”

“Fine,” Peter huffed in annoyance. “I’ve been Spiderman for a few months. What about you?”

You shrugged one shoulder and flipped your hair over your shoulder, the color shimmering before Peter’s eyes. “I’ve been able to shape shift since I was 12. I’ve only been a thief for a few months.”

“And why are you stealing from people?” Peter interrogated. He had pulled off his mask at some point while you were talking, and you were surprised at how hurt you felt when you saw the suspicion written all over his face. 

“Like I said, Peter, I’ve got to pay the bills somehow.”

“You mean that wasn’t a joke?”

You shook your head. “My gran has been putting everything she has into my going to our school. No money for anything else. I need to get enough cash for the rent, the utilities, and the food somehow. And with my skill set, thieving is the easiest way to get that cash.”

Peter shook his head. “Why not try and get a job?”

You snorted. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but the economy kind of sucks right now. Nobody’s hiring.”

“I might have an idea,” Peter told you suddenly, his face lighting up.

 

“Mr. Stark, this is Y/N Y/L/N. I was wondering if you might consider her for the same internship that I have?” Peter asked.

Tony circled you, and you couldn’t help but wonder what was going through his genius brain. “I’m going to go out on a limb here and say that you know her personally?”

“Yes, Mr. Stark. She’s a friend from school,” Peter answered quickly.

“And why, exactly, do you think that she should be considered for the same internship as you?”

“Well, Mr. Stark, she has some really cool abilities and I think that if she was given proper incentive, she might be able to be convinced to switch over to our side,” Peter replied in an eager tone.

“I see.” Tony glanced you up and down. “I think that that just might be able to be arranged. Peter!” He turned to Peter, who snapped to attention. “You’ll be mentoring her. She reports to you, you report to Happy. And no funny business!” 

With that, he strode away, already flipping through his phone. Peter turned to you, a huge grin on his face. “So? What do you think?”

“What do I think?” you repeated. “Peter, I could kiss you right now!”

Peter’s entire face turned bright red, and after a moment, you realized what you said. “I mean-I didn’t-I just-” Before you could finish, Peter’s lips were crashing into yours, his hands coming up to cradle your face. You quickly moved past your shock, responding similarly, your hands twining around his neck as you pulled him closer to you.

“Mr. Stark would like to ask that you stop making out and escort yourselves out of the building,” FRIDAY announced, startling you both. 

“Could you please tell Mr. Stark that we apologize?” you requested hesitantly. 

“Of course, Ms. Y/L/N.” You and Peter made eye contact, and immediately burst out laughing.

“Come on,” Peter managed finally. “We should probably get going before Mr. Stark sends Happy down to yell at us.”

You reached out and linked your hand with his, offering him a shy smile as you walked out of the building together, which he returned immediately.

All in all, you thought when you got home, it had been the best day you’d had in a while. You’d connected with someone (who you happened to have a crush on) and found a way to pay all the bills in the apartment you shared with your gran, without having to break the law. At that moment, your phone went off, signifying a text.

-Hey, get home safe?

You smiled and typed out a quick reply.

-Yep, safe and sound. About to head off to bed so I can be up in time for school.

-Can’t wait to see you tomorrow. Sleep well.

-You too.

You smiled at the texts from Peter and switched off your phone, your mind quickly being lulled into sleep by thoughts of him.


End file.
